


Harried

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [86]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, so I'll tag this tomorrow, the author has a headache and can't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Harried- to be troubled or botheredMace Windu reflects on his headaches, specifically one that comes and goes as he pleases.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Harried

Mace Windu put a hand to his forehead, messaging his temple. Between what the media had started calling the “disaster trio”, the recent reports of loss in battle, the loss of life, the nightmare that was the senate, the force’s cloudiness, and the war in general, Mace Windu was surprised he hadn't collapsed from stress yet.

His most recent headache had a name and that was Anakin. He came and went as he pleased and the very sight of him caused a vein on Windu’s head to throb. He really had tried to make sure the boy was properly educated and caught up in all his classes when he became a padawan but despite this, Anakin seemed to ignore Jedi teachings at every turn. He understood that the young man’s upbringing would affect his ability to follow orders, but sometimes it seemed he would disobey out of spite. What use was it being Head of the Order if you couldn’t get one ruly Jedi to listen to the simplest of commands? He was certain, as the war progressed, that Anakin listened less and less to what the Council had to say, yet would do anything the Chancellor said. Now that he thought about it, that was probably something he should look into. It was not good if a Jedi listened to one politician over the ruling body over the order. He should talk to Obi-Wan about the nature of Anakin’s relationship to that man.


End file.
